


Aspettare

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), SNSD
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apapun yang Baekhyun inginkan saat ini hanyalah kepulangan gadis itu kembali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspettare

**Author's Note:**

> Apart from the story and the writing, I don’t own anything.

 

.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before._

_Now I’m missing you, I’m wishing that you would come back through my door._

_Why did you have to go? You could have let me know. So now I’m all alone._

Pagi pertamanya dibulan Juli terasa begitu rumit. Ia terbangun dari ranjang kamarnya dengan kantung mata sedemikian rupa dan menemukan segalanya begitu berantakan ketika ia melangkah keluar dari kamar apartemennya. Barang-barang tersebar di mana-mana, tak berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

Berantakan. Tak karuan. Pun dengan dirinya.

Kendati semua barang-barang tersebut terlihat meraung-raung meminta dirapikan, Baekhyun dengan acuh berjalan ke dapur. Setidaknya secangkir kopi dapat meringankan denyut kepalanya yang mulai menjadi kembali ketika melihat kekacauan ruang apartemennya.

Setelah berhasil membuat satu cangkir kopi hitam dingin (ia terlalu malas untuk memasak air panas), Baekhyun berjalan menuju balkon yang tak jauh dari dapur. Sempat untuk beberapa kali kakinya menendang barang-barang yang tak seharusnya berada di lantai—entah bantal sofa, beberapa kertas, dan sebagainya—untuk melancarkan jalannya menuju balkon.

Pemandangan pagi Seoul yang sedikit tertutup kabut tipis menyapa penglihatannya begitu ia membuka pintu geser yang memisahkan balkonnya dengan ruangan di dalam. Penglihatannya masih terfokus pada gedung-gedung pencakar langit ketika pada akhirnya ketika ia memilih duduk pada kursi balkon dan menyesap kopi hitamnya, ia membeku dan matanya terpaku begitu saja dengan benda persegi panjang yang berada tak jauh dari kakinya.

Baekhyun meletakkan kopinya ke meja, lantas berjalan mengahampiri benda yang tak lagi dapat disebut sebuah bingkai foto karena kacanya yang pecah. Baekhyun lalu berjongkok, mengambil satu persatu pecahan kaca dengan satu tangannya sedangkan yang lain mengambil bingkai yang masih terpasang foto di dalamnya.

Ia kembali duduk setelah membuang beberapa pecahan kaca di tempat sampah terdekat. Fokus matanya kini hanya tertuju pada bingkai foto tak berkaca di genggamannya, yang mau tak mau membuatnya kembali teringat akan peristiwa semalam yang hampir membuatnya tak mampu lelap tertidur. Kantung mata yang menghias parasnya kini adalah bukti nyata.

Itu foto mereka berdua, dengan senyum yang merekah bahagia. Itu dirinya yang mengenakan jas hitam dan tangan yang merangkul lengannya adalah milik gadisnya.

Kim Taeyeon.

Gadis itu… satu-satunya untuk Baekhyun. Jika bertanya padanya tentang seberapa berartinya gadis itu untuknya, Baekhyun akan menjawab bahwa itu tak terhingga. Baekhyun pun tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berlaku demikian. Hanya saja, sejak maniknya menemukan siluet gadis itu setahun yang lalu, Baekhyun hanya merasakan bahwa hidupnya terasa lengkap. Entah kenapa.

Gadis itu adalah yang pertama yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan satu rasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama duapuluh tahun hidupnya.

Gadis itu… cantik tentu saja, dengan tubuh ramping, kulit putih, dan rambut kecoklatan sepunggung yang indah. Tipe gadis yang diinginkan banyak pria di dunia. Namun Baekhyun bersumpah ia tidak pernah mencintai Taeyeon atas dasar fisik. Karena bahkan jika tubuh gadis itu berubah gempal, kulitnya cokelat, atau rambut hitam pendek, Baekhyun akan tetap mencintainya.

Karena segala yang dibutuhkannya adalah Taeyeon.

Namun, malam kemarin tak pernah Baekhyun duga. Gadis itu datang, dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Hingga semua terjadi begitu saja. Sebuah pertengkaran besar untuk pertama kali sepanjang satu tahun hubungan mereka.

Sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingat tentang alasan mereka bertengkar kemarin malam. Yang diingatnya adalah mereka yang saling melempar barang dan menghasilkan suara memekakan telinga, suara tangis gadis itu, dan yang terakhir adalah debaman pintu yang di tutup keras-keras oleh gadisnya. Meninggalkannya terdiam sendirian di antara kekacauan yang telah mereka buat.

Tapi, apapun alasan pertengkaran mereka, Baekhyun bersyukur untuk tidak dapat mengingatnya. Rasa kehilangan dan ditambah bayang-bayang wajah gadisnya yang dipenuhi air mata telah cukup membuat lelah perasaannya.

Dan diam-diam, di antara duduknya, Baekhyun berharap, bahwa pertengkaran semalam hanyalah mimpi buruknya saja. Bahwa sebentar lagi gadis itu akan membuka pintu apartemennya dan membawa dua gelas kertas kopi, lalu meminumnya bersama di balkon ini seperti biasa.

Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri, kekacauan di depan matanya seolah meneriakinya bahwa ini nyata. Dan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Kepalanya lalu menoleh beberapa derajat untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa lama memandang bingkai foto di genggamannya. Maniknya menatap sendu pintu apartemennya yang terlihat dari situ. Masih diam-diam berharap pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok gadisnya.

Karena sebuah rasa kini mulai menguasai hatinya sejak tadi.

Ia merindukan gadisnya.

.

.

.

_Girl, you could have stayed. But, you wouldn’t give me a chance._

_With you not around it’s little bit more that than I can stand._

_And are my tears they, keep running down my faces._

_Why did you just turn away?_

Baekhyun tak menemukannya sepanjang hari ini.

Menghampiri kelasnya, bertanya pada teman-teman dekatnya, berlarian ke tempat-tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya di kampus. Namun nihil, gadis itu sama sekali tak tertangkap penglihatannya.

Baekhyun berakhir memilih ruang musik kampusnya untuk beristirahat. Ia duduk di bangku sebuah piano yang memang ada di ruangan itu. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas piano putih tersebut, jari-jarinya lantas menekan-nekan asal tuts-tuts piano.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada gadisnya. Ia dan Taeyeon sama-sama suka bernyanyi, kedua jari-jari mereka pun mampu menari-nari di atas tuts piano dengan baik. Tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka berdua yang menyanyi dan salah satu yang bermain piano.

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum mengingatnya. Jari-jarinya mulai bermain di atas tuts piano, matanya yang terbingkai kacamata terpejam erat, menikmati satu instrumental favorit mereka yang sedang ia mainkan.

 _River Flows in You_.

Ia tenggeelam dalam lantunan nada-nada tersebut. Badannya pun bergerak-gerak kecil mengikuti instrumen damai yang dimainkannya. Hingga sampai pada satu nada—

_BRAK!_

—sebuah suara benda terjatuh membuat permainannya terhenti begitu saja. Ia menoleh menatap pintu ruangan dan tanpa ragu ia segera mengambil tasnya lalu berlari keluar.

Larinya terhenti tepat di depan pintu ketika ia mendapati satu sosok familiar sedang berjongkok mengambil satu persatu buku-buku yang jatuh. Baekhyun melangkah mendekatinya, berjongkok lantas membantunya mengambil buku.

Setelah semua rapi, sosok itu segera berlalu melewati Baekhyun yang berada di depannya. Namun tepat sebelum ia melangkah, lengannya telah tertahan di genggaman Baekhyun lebih dulu.

“Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru,” ucap sosok itu seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun.

“Aku butuh berbicara denganmu, Kim Taeyeon.” Baekhyun menatap mata gadis itu yang menatap ke arah lain. “Kau kemana saja? Seharian ini aku tak menemukanmu di manapun,” tanya Baekhyun.

“Aku ada di perpustakaan kampus, menger—”

“Bohong.”

Bibir Taeyeon terkatup begitu saja setelah Baekhyun menyela perkataannya. Tangan Baekhyun yang semula menggenggam lengan Taeyeon perlahan turun dan berganti menggenggam pergelangannya.

“Kemarin malam—”

“Maaf, aku sungguh sedang terburu-buru.” Taeyeon menghempaskan genggaman Baekhyun pada pergelangannya. Usahanya berhasil untuk waktu singkat. Baekhyun dengan cepat kembali menangkap pergelangannya.

“Tak bisakah kita perba—”

“Tolong lepaskan, aku harus bertemu dos—”

“Beri aku kesempatan bicara sebentar!”

Baekhyun langsung menyesali suaranya yang tiba-tiba mengeras ketika melihat bibir Taeyeon bergetar ketakutan. Kepala bersurai cokelat indah itu tertunduk dalam dan dapat Baekhyun rasakan pergelangan tangan gadis itu bergetar.

“Biarkan aku berbicara. Ini tidak lama, setelah itu kau boleh pergi menyelesaikan urusanmu.” Perlahan Baekhyun merenggangkan genggamannya lalu melepas pergelangan tangan Taeyeon.

“Kemarin malam sungguh aku tak bermaksud membuat emosimu semakin naik. Hanya saja malam itu aku sedang lelah dan kau tiba-tiba saja datang dengan emosi yang tak ku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya, hubungan kita, seperti sedia kala.” Baekhyun menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan, “Jika kau butuh waktu aku akan menunggu.”

Hening. Taeyeon tetap setia menundukkan kepalanya sementara Baekhyun menatap dalam surai kecoklatannya.

“Aku telah selesai. Kau bisa pergi sekarang.” Baekhyun tersenyum lantas mengacak rambut Taeyeon pelan, berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya meski hubungan mereka belum terperbaiki sempurna.

Taeyeon akhirnya berjalan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkannya sendiri di lorong tersebut. Baekhyun memperhatika punggung kecil yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangannya dengan seksama.

“Aku menunggumu!” Baekhyun berseru lantang tepat ketika Taeyeon menghilang di persimpangan lorong.

Ya, dia akan menunggu. Selama apapun itu.

.

.

.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it’s a lie what you keep inside._

_This is not how you want it to be._

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding lorong kampusnya. Fokus matanya terarah pada satu titik tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Objek yang dilihatnya terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan satu kedipan saja, itu terlihat dari bagaimana cara Baekhyun yang mentapnya intens.

Siapa lagi jika bukan gadisnya, Taeyeon.

Taeyeon sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, tak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Sementara itu Baekhyun sedang tersenyum di tempatnya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat tawa senyum lebar Taeyeon yang kini menjadi objek sorotnya, apalagi tawanya yang menjadi melodi favorit Baekhyun.

Tepatnya, sudah lama ia tak menjadi alasan gadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa. Karena ini sudah empatbelas hari sejak pertengkaran mereka, dan tak terlihat sedikitpun kemajuan pada hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika maniknya dan milik Taeyeon bertemu. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika senyum Taeyeon memudar begitu saja dan gadis itu terlihat terburu-buru berpamitan dengan teman-temannya. Baekhyun lantas menegakkan punggungnya, ia terkejut ketika Taeyeon melangkah cepat meninggalkan gerombolan temannya yang masih saja membicarakan hal entah apa.

Dirinyakah yang membuat Taeyeon terburu-buru pergi seperti itu? Tentu saja tak ada alasan lain.

Baekhyun segera berlari ketika ia kehilangan punggung Taeyeon di lorong itu. Matanya menjelajah kemanapun demi kembali menemukan tubuh kecil gadisnya.

“Taeyeon!”

Baekhyun menemukannya berjalan cepat menaiki tangga. Tanpa ragu Baekhyun meraih pergelangan tangannya, menahan Taeyeon yang lagi-lagi mengalihkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun.

Seraya menormalkan deru nafasnya, Baekhyun meraih bahu Taeyeon dengan sepasang tangannya. Mata mereka lantas bertemu, namun hanya sekejap karena Taeyeon menundukkan kepalanya.

“Sampai kapan?” Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. “Sampai kapan kau terus begini? Terus menghindariku seperti ini? Jujur aku lelah kendati aku berkata akan terus menunggumu. Beri aku kepastian, Taeyeon-a. Aku merasa hanyalah aku yang berjuang mempertahankan hubungan ini.”

“Maaf jika aku menyulitkan hidupmu.”

“Bukan begitu. Aku menyayangimu sungguh—”

“Besok sore.” Taeyeon menatap Baekhyun sekilas lalu memalingkan wajahnya. “Temui aku di belakang gereja.”

Tangan Baekhyun melemas begitu saja hingga Taeyeon bisa lepas darinya lalu berlalu menaiki tangga. Ingin rasanya ia mengumpat keras-keras, melampiaskan segala gundah hatinya. Jika perlu pukuli saja tubuhnya hingga mati rasa.

Karena Baekhyun mulai mengerti bagaimana akhir semua ini, kemana semua akan dibawa dan bermuara.

Hubungan ini… semakin sulit ia genggam.

.

.

.

_It's been a long time since you called me._

_You got me feeling crazy._

_How can you walk away._

_Everything stays the same._

_I just can’t do it baby._

Baekhyun terdiam memandang punggung kecil yang menunggunya tersebut. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia telah sampai di tempat ini, memutari bangunan tingginya untuk mencapai pekarangan belakang lalu berhenti begitu saja ketika mendapati gadis itu telah lebih dulu datang.

Bangunan yang berdiri di belakang mereka adalah sebuah gereja dengan atap tinggi dan sebuah lonceng tembaga menggantung di ujung paling atas. Mereka tak sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam sana, namun tempat di belakang gereja adalah favorit mereka.

Entah siapa yang menemukan tempat ini lebih dulu—mereka lupa—tapi di antara mereka merasa saling memiliki tempat tersebut. Di sana terdapat sebuah danau buatan yang tidak begitu besar dan di kelilingi pohon-pohon seperti cemara. Beberapa semak juga tumbuh di sisi-sisi danau. Dan satu lagi, ada sebuah pohon tinggi dengan daun-daun yang tumbuh lebat di rantingnya.

Di bawah rindang pohon itu, Baekhyun dan Taeyeon sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

“Baek…”

Suara tersebut sontak membuat Baekhyun kembali dari lamunannya. Benarkah baru saja Taeyeon memanggilnya? Atau suara tadi hanyalah halusinasinya saja? Atau mungkin kesalahan terjadi pada pendengarannya?

Karena rasanya sudah terlalu lama untuknya. Untuk Baekhyun mendengar suara Taeyeon memanggil namanya.

Manik mereka salin menjalin kontak satu sama lain. Entah penglihatannya yang sedang memburuk atau apa, namun yang Baekhyun lihat dari Taeyeon adalah mata itu sembab.

Mengosongkan pikirannya, Baekhyun lantas menggerakkan tumitnya mendekati Taeyeon. Keduanya kini sama-sama berdiri di tepi danau dengan jarak yang tak begitu jauh namun juga tak begitu dekat satu sama lain.

“Senang mendengarmu memanggil namaku kembali,” gumam Baekhyun yang bahkan tak lebih keras dari suara desau angin di sekitar mereka.

Setelah itu tak lagi terdengar suara lain dari keduanya kecuali gemerisik dedaunan yang di sapu angin sore itu. Hening, hening, dan hening sampai pada akhirnya—

“Maaf.”

—keduanya menyuarakan satu kata yang sama, bersamaan.

“Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu.” Taeyeon menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, “Sejak pertengkaran lalu akulah yang semakin membuat hubungan ini rumit. Aku yang menjauhimu, menghindar, dan bersembunyi. Jadi, maaf telah menyulitkanmu selama ini.”

“Dan kurasa, semua ini lebih baik berakhir. Hubungan ini—”

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

“—mari kita akhiri.”

Baekhyun menatap gadis di sisi kirinya tak percaya. Begitu mudahnya ia berucap untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Hubungan yang telah berjalan selama beratus hari. Hubungan yang coba ia pertahankan mati-matian.

Baekhyun meraih bahunya, mencoba menjalin kontak mata di antara mereka. Mencoba mencari sisa-sisa perasaan dari dalam manik gadisnya.

Namun nihil. Manik itu redup dan menatapnya kosong.

“Jangan mencoba membuat lelucon menjijikkan seperti ini denganku,” ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan.

“Ini sama sekali bukan lelucon. Aku ingin kita sampai di sini saja.”

“Ya, itu keinginanmu. Bukan aku!”

Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya dari bahu Taeyeon lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya.

“Alasan.” Baekhyun menatapnya dalam. “Pikiran kekanakan seperti apa yang mendasarimu mengambil keputusan ini?”

“Aku tidak lagi merasa seperti saat awal kita memulai hubungan ini. Perasaanku berubah, aku tak lagi bisa mempertahankan hubungan ini bersamamu. Semua hanya terasa tak lagi sama.”

Sedetik kemudian decihan tak percaya terlontar dari Baekhyun.

“Maaf jika semua ini terasa terburu-buru. Namun ini demi kebaikanmu dan aku,” ucap Taeyeon.

“Kebaikan macam apa yang kau harapkan dari keputusan kekanakanmu?!” Suara Baekhyun meruncing begitu saja. “Yang terbaik adalah hubungan ini. Kita perbaiki hubungan ini bersama.”

“Aku tidak bisa,” Taeyeon menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, menahan tangis.

“Aku benar-benar—”

“Aku dijodohkan.”

Dan Baekhyun dapat melihat satu airmata jatuh begitu saja dari mata Taeyeon. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka tak percaya. Lelucon apa lagi ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia hadapi? Ini terasa rumit. Sangat rumit.

“Orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan seorang lelaki. Dia teman kecilku dahulu. Aku tak sanggup menolak perjodohan itu.” Taeyeon mengucapkannya seraya berulangkali mengusap airmatanya yang tanpa izin terus menerus jatuh begitu saja.

Sekali lagi Taeyeon mengusap airmaatanya lalu menghembuskan napas.

“Maafkan aku jika aku tak benar-benar mempertahankan hubungan ini. Aku ingin, sangat. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa. Aku.. a-aku..”

Sepasang tangan Taeyeon menangkup wajahnya sendiri, meredam tangisnya yang entah kapan berhenti. Bahunya berguncang hebat, memperlihatkan betapa ia tak bisa membendung kesedihannya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya memanas. Ia tak menyangka rasanya semenyakitkan ini. Ia bersumpah untuk duapuluh tahun hidupnya, baru sekarang hatinya merasakan hal sesakit ini.

Baekhyun mendapati bahu kecil itu masih bergetar. Dengan segenap hatinya, ia merengkuh tubuh itu. Ikut merasakan guncangnnya, mengajak Taeyeon membagi airmatanya.

Mereka bisa merasakannya. Cinta itu masih ada, masih setia mengikat mereka dalam satu ikatan hubungan. Namun tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan ketika ada takdir lain yang memaksa melepas ikatan tersebut. Dan pelukan tersebut semakin mengerat ketika Taeyeon membalasnya.

Membalas pelukan yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir bagi mereka.

.

.

.

_Teng.. teng.. teng.. teng_

Lonceng gereja berbunyi dengan merdunya. Baekhyun terpejam sembari mendengarkan alunan sederhana tersebut seraya semakin dalam menenggelamkan lebih dalam tangannya dalam saku jaket.

Semua masih sama. Persis.

Warna cat gereja tersebut masih merah marun, loncengnya pun masih berbunyi merdu dan belum berkarat. Danau di belakang gereja pun masih  ada. Pohon-pohon di sekitarnya juga masih tumbuh dengan subur.

Hanya saja, kini, ia menikmatinya sendirian. Tanpa gadis bersurai cokelatnya.

.

.

.

**fin.**


End file.
